dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sondra Fuller (New Earth)
| Weight = 131 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike W. Barr; Jim Aparo | First = Outsiders #21 | Quotation = My real name doesn't matter! You can call me the New Clayface! | Speaker = Lady Clay | QuoteSource = Secret Origins Vol 2 44 | Overview = Sondra Fuller was the fourth Clayface, also known as Lady Clayface and Lady Clay. Originally a member of Strike Force Kobra, she joined the other Clayfaces in the Mud Pack, and married one of them, Preston Payne. | HistoryText = Sondra Fuller was transformed into a clay shape-changer by the Kobra Cult's technologies, a process she agreed to become a subject for because she hated her own face. She was pitted against the Outsiders with other Kobra-made villains, the Strike Force Kobra. Under her new identity as Clayface Four, Fuller abandoned Kobra and started living other people's lives by adopting their identities. Although this was good enough at first, she grew disatisfied with her lack of personality and started a quest to find kindred souls. Her quest led her to the first criminal to adopt the name Clayface, the retired actor and killer Basil Karlo. Together, Karlo and Sondra formed the Mud Pack and they recruited an unwilling Preston Payne, aka Clayface III to become part of the team. Lady Clay adopted the shape and powers of Looker, as she had confronted her on her first mission for Kobra. Using Looker's powers, she mind controlled Clayface III and they went on a crime rampage to lure Batman into Karlo's trap. They succeeded, but upon returning to their hideout, Karlo revealed his true intentions and double-crossed Lady Clay, taking a blood sample from her as well as Clayface III. Karlo intended to use their blood to become the ultimate Clayface and he eventually succeeded. After Karlo's betrayal, Lady Clay found love and understanding in Clayface III, who was also attracted and cared about her. They started a romantic relationship and moved away from Gotham to start a new life as outcasts. Having fled Gotham, the two of them hid in a cave where they lived together for months and had a child, who they called Cassius. Unfortunately, the kid was abducted by the serial killer Abattoir, who used the kid to blackmail Sondra and Preston. Sondra was tasked with killing Batman, but she failed in her mission and was outmatched by the new Batman, although she was able to inform him about her predicament. Afterwards, Sondra was taken by the authorities and most likely returned to the S.T.A.R. Labs facilities. | Powers = * : Lady Clay can manipulate her physical features to make herself look like nearly anyone or anything. She can even alter her color. The only restriction appears to be a limited volume of mass. Her abilities are identical to those of Matt Hagen, but they are permanent, without the requirement for a source of protoplasm. ** ** ** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Clayface | Links = }} nl:Lady Clayface Category:Criminals Category:Kobra Members